Talk:2009 - (03/17/2009) More Malmage from Your Equipment with Augmented Items!
Why do I have the feeling this wont work with rare equips. =/ Looks like you have to merit your clothings in the future too.. ^^; --XOliver 12:01, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah it would not make sense to be able to change your RARE or RARE/EX equipment. It sounds like a cool system though. Really interested to see how it will work!!! Looking forward to it! :I'm going to assume special gear like AF, relic armor, salvage, etc. cannot be augmented. --Melios 12:22, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Hoooollly crap, did I hear the sound of something breaking? Yep, there goes the balance, regardless of what they're saying...I have a feeling this will end up being somewhat broken unless you can't augment a piece that's past a certain level (i.e. no making that Igqira Weskit of yours into a half-ass Morrigan's Robe). Also, why does this sound somewhat familiar to another MMO...or two. Augmenting equipment...hmmm? Socketing in Diablo II/WoW, anyone? Like...you can add certain stats to gear thru gems inserted into the armor (or weapon in D2). If this involves using items to do...so much for originality, lol.Crayne 12:25, 17 March 2009 (UTC) I wouldn't say this would be copying other MMOs as in other final fantasys you can also do this--Noobfamiliar 15:07, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Diablo II and wow werent the first or the only ones to do it either - PSO did it too. Im pretty sure almost every ORPG has something similar. You can't say that SE is copying someone else when the thing you are referring to is an integral part of ORPG's in gerneral - that would be like saying that any John Mayer is ripping off Metallica just because they both use guitars, when guitar is just a typical instrument used in making music.--NOiSEA 17:44, 17 March 2009 (UTC) This sounds like it could turn out to be quite enjoyable. I'm sure a lot of you have noticed all the equipment out there at just has defense and thats it. Augments will make these pieces actually useful and also help crafters out. I know with clothcraft, I can make several pieces of equipment that no one buys because they don't compare at all to other equipment. Xirtam 14:47, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :This is going to be very good news for crafters I think, both those with skills capped and those levelling up. All those awful pieces of armour that used to be NPC'd / desynthed might actually be sellable / usable now. Hurray for SE, getting some life out of totally useless recipes and items! --Rry 12:42, 2 April 2009 (UTC) I agree with Xirtam, many of the crafted armors and items are utterly useless because they lack any form of stat benefits, I believe that this augmenting system is designed to increase their worth and will only work with armors that hold no (or very little) benefit of their own. Hopefully this works well BMD 15:36, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Based on the earlier news release, this would appear to be part of the new Fields of Valor expansion. They said that you would be able to trade items, seals, or gear for NM pop items with the reward based on what you traded. Gil for gil, XP for seal, and ? for gear. To me this would be the logical way to "upgrade" gear. I would hope that they only plan to allow the "augmentation" of gear that has no current stats. As others have said, that would stimulate crafting, where if they allow you to upgrade anything, then even fewer items are purchased. Based on how much you can put on an item based on level, only being able to upgrade "clean" items (or items already augmented) would not be game breaking in my opinion. As always, just have to wait and see though. ShadowKatze 17:35, 17 March 2009 (UTC) "to maintain the items' exclusivity, it will not be possible to trade them to your companions, nor sell them via the auction house or bazaars. Adventurers looking to acquire augmented equipment will have to do so by their own courage and valor!" To analyze this passage would be very helpful in figuring out how this will become doable. My first thought was this will be a way to bring Synthesis back into common use! Unfortunately 'cannot trade or sell' kills this idea, for in order to then obtain these items, one would have to skill their own synthesis, which probably would not pay off. This is still a possibility, but would not be helpful. ShadowKatze did hit upon a good point though. last sentence 'obtainable through character's own courage and valor' The new FoV expansion allowing players to trade items to, according to the FoV update announcement, 'obtain equipment never before seen in Vana'diel' would imply when putting these two together, that you can augment these items through elite training regimes. --Delvish.Ind 18:43, 17 March 2009 (UTC) I dont know you guys but I am really excited about this new feature! I've playing FFXI over 3 years now and to me the only thing that is the same on this game is the "fun" becuase everthing else is changed since then... I remember when I just subscribed they release the Chocobo Raising, removed Kraken Club from Lord of Onzozo and a bunch of new ra/ex items has been created. Then they released Pankration and Chocobo Race... Wings of The Goddess and Campaign Battle, and finally Level Sync. I think this change will come in the right time and following a great chance to make long time or even new players to enjoy and figure out new things and have more fun with all these features. I have my "reserves" tho, but I am sure it will create a whole new "goal" or alot of us. Have yourself prepared to receive lots of messages like: "someone examines you." on your new pimped armor! :-D Sephirothknight 20:00, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Goodbye Guides I'd like to thank everyone who has made an equipment guide for wiki up to this point. And I'd like to apologize to future contributors, as things just got a lot more complicated... ...Can I put shield skill on some of my eisen? (I doubt they're allowing HQ augments) --Headache 16:20, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Possible way to figure out what can be augmented as i remember, there was some comments made at a fanfest event either this past year or the year before as to how many stats a piece of armor can hold. i believe it was 8 total slots. i am hoping that they are going to make it so that any armor with 4 or fewer stats on it can be augmented... along with the HQ versions. it would really suck for crafters if the +1 gear became worthless because people were only wanting NQ for augmenting. if they hadn't already stated that you would only be able to place 2 augments on a piece of gear... i would suggest making +1 gear able to accept 3 augments... just to keep balance on value. also... with the news on the augments available for The Crystalline Prophecy gear, do you think that we will be able to get "Pet:" augments for normal gear? also... what do you think about a full array of "Pet:" augments from base stats to def and derived stats? could be a nice way to show the pet jobs the love they never get.--Adalast 12:27, 25 March 2009 (UTC)